


Across the Hall

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Historical Teslen, Post Ripper discovery, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A midnight visit to Nikola.





	Across the Hall

**Author's Note:**

> This is so super late (being an adult doing adulty things sucks), but here's day five of Teslen Appreciation Week, and one of my favourite days to boot - Historical Teslen! This one is kinda set in the same universe as Endlessly Caving In (although, you don't need to have read it to get this fic, it's literally just for a reference at the end of the fic). 
> 
> Anyways. 
> 
> Any mistakes, let me know, otherwise enjoy! (And let me know if you liked it, or if you want more, because I'm seriously tempted to write what happens next too, but there's only so many hours in a day).

Peeking up and down the corridor, Helen dashed across the hall in slippered feet, praying all of the servants had gone to bed. Gregory had all but forced the four of them to stay in his home, the walls hindering John’s teleportation ability, but reminded Helen that whilst he was understanding of her plight, others would see her lodging with three men as suspect. “But they’re my friends,” she argued.

“And I know that, sweetheart,” he replied, “but our knowledge won’t stop rumours circulating.”

She grimaced. “Why do you care, father? Society has done nothing for you. They cover their ears to your theories and your proven facts, yet you worry about Mrs Bainbridge questioning my moral standing?”

“I worry because you are my daughter first, and a fine medical doctor second. I want you to succeed.”

“By distancing myself from the opposite sex?” She folded her arms, nose not quite up in the air (he was, after all, still her father, and saving the four of them from John’s rage).

Gregory shook his head. “Do what you will, daughter, but be ready for the empty stories others will say about you.”

“They tell them already, Father,” she admitted, not quite sad but well aware of the words they spread. “I’m going to retire. Good night.” 

Now, like a child, she crept from her room to Nikola’s, hoping he would answer her knock. She couldn’t bear the thought of spending time with James; she adored him, but so had John. Nigel would already be asleep, his invisibility exhausting him quickly. Maybe with time and practice it would get better, but for now he needed to sleep. And really, she wanted a bit of Nikola’s presence.

Flinging the door open, he looked at her, his eyes wide and curious. “Helen?”

“Can I come in?”

In answer he moved out of the way, allowing her entry. His bed was untouched, unlike his desk. Papers littered the top, writing utensils lined up neatly except for one. Ink dripped from the nib as if he’d been sitting distracted. Smiling softly, she sat in his recently vacated chair, her eyes glancing every so often at the untouched bed, only half tempted to snuggle down under the covers. Until he sat down on the blankets.

He was wearing his suit minus the jacket, his cravat loose and framing his Adam’s apple (bobbing hypnotically every time he swallowed). His hair stuck out in odd directions, quite the opposite of the controlled coiffure he normally sported, and try as she might, Helen couldn't help the first swoop of arousal settling in her abdomen. He looked so unlike himself and yet still so inherently him - the curious glance, the quirk of his eyebrow, the smile that could quickly mutate into a lascivious smirk. “What?” she asked, hands flat either side of her on the chair.

He shook his head. “Nothing bad.” His smile verges on a smirk, and Helen can't help but echo it. “Why are you in my room, Miss Magnus?”

“Can't a lady visit her friend when she is in need of company?” 

Her question was rhetorical but still he replied with a scoff. He was leaning back, seemingly at ease although he held a tension in his shoulders that Helen couldn't place. “Were it any other lady but you, I would agree, but you aren't a lady.” Her face fell. “You're an uncompromising force of nature, and you take what you want. So, I ask again, what are you doing in my room in your nightgown?”

Tears stung her eyes as warmth spread across her cheeks. “I want to feel something good again.”

His face darkened. “So you came to little old me? I hope you know I am not a replacement for anyone or a substitute.”

“I never said you were.”

They sat in silence for long, drawn out minutes, neither wanting to be the one to break it, when Nikola suddenly crossed the space to kneel before her. His gentle touch brought a gasp to Helen's lips. She knew he could be tender, but this caught her off guard. “What…?”

“I can't have you crying in my room,” he murmured, tilting his head. “James and Nigel would make my life a misery.”

“You're only saying that because none of you know what to do with a person blubbing,” she said, laughing waterly.

“Neither do you,” he reminded her, smiling again. In the lamplight his crystal blue eyes sparkled, his face close enough that she could see some freckles in his hairline. Helen reached out, stroking his cheek with the very tips of her fingers, marvelling at how he watched her hand. “What shall we do this evening?” he whispered, kissing her palm. Bolts of desire coursed through her, warm and familiar.

Helen shook her head, trying to steady her voice. “I have no idea. Maybe sleep?” She glanced at the bed, still (almost) untouched, not realising Nikola had caught the action.

“We could do that, or…”

“Or?”

He kissed her palm again. “Or… maybe I could tire you out? Make sure you have only the best dreams tonight.”

Rolling her eyes, she flattened her hand against his cheek, her fingertips still near his hair. “You couldn’t tire me out, even if you wanted to,” she challenged, kissing him swiftly. “However, I could use your assistance.”

His whole face opened with shock. “As in, how we used to do things in our first year?”

After a millisecond of hesitation, she nodded. “I’ve been feeling some of the symptoms of hysteria, and require treatment...”


End file.
